The Warmth in Winter
by ShinJinIchi23
Summary: Oneshot. She asked him to promise her something that winter. For her, it's a promise that's never meant to be broken.


**The Warmth in Winter**  
by: ShinJinIchi23

.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Higuchi Tachibana-sensei owned it. :D  
**Warning: **Since English is not my main language, expect _some_ confusing sentence and grammar errors. Sorry!

* * *

**-Starts-**

It's cold.

The class 3B is enjoying the snows outside in the school campus; it is such a good scene. The fluffy white snow covers the ground. Most of the academy students that are playing with the snows scream in delight. The black crows fly away as the place is covered in white.

Winter is wonderful.

Yes it is.

He was silently watching them playing in the snow from a branch of his precious Sakura tree. Seeing the happy faces of his classmates made him warm inside. His lips unconsciously formed a small smile, unaware that someone was approaching at his location.

_SPLAT!_

A white, circular and cold fluffy white object hit Natsume at the face.

The small smile on his face was soon replaced with a frown. He looked down the tree and saw the 11 years old stupid pigtailed-childish girl wearing a thick jacket, a cap and gloves. Unlike him, he was only wearing the elementary uniform. He didn't need those thick clothes anyway; his alice kept him warm in the cold season like winter.

"Polka…" He muttered grimly. He wiped the snow away from his face and knitted his eyebrows in annoyance.

Mikan laughed.

"C'mon Natsume, watching us won't make you truly happy." She said and smiled widely.

_SPLAT!_

"Will you stop throwing those damn white balls on me?"

"White balls? This is snow!"

_SPLAT!_

A vein popped out his head.

"I hope you can run fast, because I'm going to burn you." Natsume said, irritated. He jumped down the tree gracefully; his hands on his pocket the shot a glare at the hazel eyed teen.

"Oh no, you won't… and you can't!" Mikan teased and started to run in the snow with ease.

But not in Natsume's case. If only he could, he'll burn the whole place that was covered with the fluffy white snow.

'_Tch, it's hard to move.'_ He thought as he tried to run in the thick layers of snow, but failed…miserably.

Mikan stopped and laughed. "Haha! The snow is so soft, huh?" She teased again. "That's the problem with you, because you had the fire alice, you always feel warm and didn't enjoy the wonderful feeling of cold winter." She added and sat under a familiar tree and inhaling the cool breeze of winter wind.

"Tch, don't speak like you know me." Natsume pointed out in his usual bored tone. He walked where Mikan was and sat beside her.

"Of course I know you; you are Natsume Hyuuga, a cold perverted jerk with thousand fan girls."

"Hn. Pine trees." He paused and looked at the shocked girl beside him. "Even your panty is in winter wonderland fashion huh?" He teased. His lips formed a victorious smirk as he saw her fuming in anger.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT! STOP PEEKING AT MY PANTY!" Mikan yelled in embarrassment, her face flushed. She punched Natsume's shoulder playfully.

"It's not like I have interest at your childish panty, stupid little girl. Tch."

"Nevermind. Uhm, ne, Natsume do you remember this tree?" Mikan asked, touching the trunk of the tree, her face was still red. "It's covered in snow, but I'm sure this is _that_ tree."

Natsume looked away. "No, I don't remember."

"Mou! I don't believe you! It's only been a year since that happened! I still want to ask why did you really k-ki-kiss me that time!" She asked, stammering.

He raised a brow and eyed her suspiciously. "Why? Do you want more?" He said with a teasing smirk.

"No way, pervert! It is because… when I remembered what you did, I feel uneasy. I kept on thinking about it to the point that my mind will blow! And my heart, it was pounding like crazy! I was wondering if that kiss was some kind of... of... an evil curse! I knew it! You want me to be crazy!" Mikan explained with horrible expression in her face. Natsume stared at the girl blankly. He pursed his lips together, resisting the urged to laugh at her foolishness.

"Tch. Idiot." Natsume said and stood up. He was about to walk away but…

"You'll not anywhere without answering me, you evil!" Mikan yelled and stood up. She ran after him, but a clumsy girl will be forever a clumsy girl.

_SPLAT!_

She tripped and fell on top of him.

She could feel bolts of electricity run through her body as their body touched and hit the cold layer of snow. And she knew, most unfortunately, that she must be blushing as she sheepishly smiled at him.

"Got cha, evil jerk."

"Shit, cold." Natsume muttered and glared at her. "Will you stop using your alice, baka?"

Mikan got confused but after realization that she unconsciously activated her alice, she flashed Natsume a meaningful smile. "Oooh, No?" Mikan replied and laughed.

"Then get off me, Pine trees." Natsume said darkly. He felt so cold, _'So snow was this cold. Tch. Baka Polka.'_

Mikan stared at his angry face before she realized that they were at a very awkward position.

'_Why do embarrassing things always happened to me when I'm with this jerk?' _Mikan thought and stared at his face.

"You are so…" She felt like something was blocking her throat from saying the next line. '_Cute.'_

"What?" Natsume asked and stared back at her wide hazel eyes.

Natsume became impatient and used force to roll her over. He was now on top of her, pulling one of her pigtails, just like the first time they met.

"Stop using your alice so I can burn this hair now."

"No, not until you removed that curse from me!" She protested.

Natsume scowled. "You really think that's a curse? Do your brain really as small as a bird's brain Polka?"

Mikan pouted. "Mou! Just answer me!"

Natsume remained silent, looking at the innocent girl under him. He still felt cold, but looking at her face gave him a warm feeling. A feeling that he only felt when he was looking at her.

He moved his face closer to her and planted a two-second chaste kiss on her lips.

Mikan stared at his deep ruby eyes with surprise. She felt that feeling again, her mind blowing, her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

Natsume smirked. "It's not a curse, you feel like that because… you like me, Polka." He got off her, stood up and removed the white substance in his uniform.

She laughed merrily, a twinkling kind of laugh that he always wanted to hear in the rest of his life.

"Of course I like you!..." Mikan started which made Natsume's eyes to widen.

"…just like Hotaru! So a kissed at lips was like that? Maybe if I kissed Hotaru, I'll feel the same way too!"

Natsume furrowed his brow and released a disappointed sigh. "Whatever."

_She's really an idiot._

Mikan stood up and faced Natsume. "Uhmm.. Because I like you, can I…" Mikan didn't finish what she's about to say she stared at those brilliant crimson eyes and lightly pressed her lips to his. She immediately pulled back, her face was red and then flashed a wide smile to him. "I feel better now! Thanks to you!"

_Silence… _

"…" He was frozen.

"Ne, Natsume, I feel warm with you, can you always spend the winter with me? Even if we graduated from this academy?" Mikan asked naively. He snapped back to reality and looked at her innocent face with the smile that could warm his cold heart.

He sighed. "Hn."

"Promise?"

"Tch. How childish."

"Promise me!" Mikan demanded and stomped her feet childishly.

"Fine." He replied. She smiled. For her, that was a promise that was never meant to be broken.

"Thank you, Natsume!" She happily said and hugged him. Natsume was shocked at her action but later, he hugged her back, enjoying the warmth that the girl was giving to him.

'_I'll be with you, not only in winter, but in all seasons of the year. __This memory of you and me, I'll always hold close to my heart…__'_

That winter day couldn't get more perfect. The snow was falling just like in fairytales, while two people were sharing the silent and innocent love for each other.

_Winter is wonderful and magical. And so is __love__._

**-Ends-**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Another randomness attack! Ohoho... After the season of rain, I also created one for winter. Too bad, there's no winter season here in our country. T-T

It's really cold now, how about a review? :D Thanks in advance and also thanks for reading!  
(Title changed: dunno what's a good title for this. O_O)

~ Lhai-chii ^^

PS:

To those who read and reviewed my other story 'Because of Prank Calling' - Thank you very much! I've got a lot of positive responses so now, I'm creating the chaptered story! Thanks for the motivation. :)


End file.
